1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane and more particularly pertains to showcasing an interior structure of a model airplane and to increase structural integrity of rubber band powered balsa wood framework models, previously tissue paper and dope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of model airplane kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, model airplane kits heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of building model airplanes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,763,783; 4,024,002; 5,387,470; 4,225,049; 3,956,529; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,969.
In this respect, the method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of showcasing an interior structure of a model airplane and increase integrity.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which can be used for showcasing an interior structure of a model airplane. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of model airplane kits now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention is adapted for use with a a model airplane having a plurality of components including a fuselage and at least a pair of wings to form a monoplane or two pair of wings to form a biplane. A plurality of rectangular plastic sheets are adapted to shrink and conform to a recipient surface upon the heating thereof. Adhesive tape is provided for adhering edges of the plastic sheets to the model airplane. A hair dryer is utilized for shrinking plastic sheets such that the sheets conform to the components of the model airplane.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which has all the advantages of the prior art model airplane kits and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for applying a transparent skin to a model airplane which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to showcase an interior structure of a model airplane.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a model airplane including a main body component, a wing component, a horizontal stabilizer component, and a vertical stabilizer component. At least some of the components are fabricated of a shell of lightweight wood with spaces therebetween. A sheet of lightweight plastic material covers each of the components. The material is wrapped around the components with an individual sheet for the components. The plastic material is lightweight with a thickness of between about 0.65 and 0.85 mils, preferably about 0.75 mils, and has the ability when heated to contract about 25 percent of its original size.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.